Truth or Dare: Mother Edition
by GenosAngel
Summary: My first fanfic. It is basically just a Mother ToD fanfic. Rating is T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

_**Hey, this is my first Fanfiction on here. I decided to do something to where I can hear from my audience. Sorry if you not into Truth or Dare fics, but personally I really like them. Plus there aren't very many Earthbound or Mother style ToD fics out there so I decided to give it a shot.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Earthbound or Mother characters. I only own Codi. Maybe I'll put some more OCs in this fic in the future.**_

_**-S-T-A-R-T-F-I-C-T-I-O-N-**_

Lucas: Huh? Where are we Ness?

Ness: In a house.

Jeff: I don't think that's exactly what he meant.

Codi: *appears in a puff of smoke* I'm glad you asked Lucas!

Paula: No please don't say it!

Codi: Yep! Welcome to Truth or Dare: Mother Edition!

Ness: I can already tell this is going to be bad.

Codi: Wait, there's more! Yaoi and Yuri are in it. Not only is it allowed, but it is encouraged.

Everyone: NO! PLEASE!

Jeff: I honestly think this is a bad idea.

Codi: Oh Jeff! That reminds me, meet your father from the…um… past.

Loid: Me?

Ninten: Loid? Well I guess it kind of makes since. I'm Ness' uncle from the past.

Ness: 0/0 You are?

Ninten: *Facepalms*

Codi: Okay then… I gonna speak to the viewers now. Here are the rules:

1. Maximum 10 dares and 10 truths per review.

2. Yaoi and Yuri is allowed, but the rating of this fic is T so nothing too graphic. I will not do them if that is the case.

3. I will NOT take OCs so don't even bother asking.

4. You can dare me and any of my OCs that might be here in the future

5. Here are the people you can dare:

Jeff

Paula

Loid

Tony

Ana

Lucas

Ninten

Teddy

Ness

Poo

Claus

Pokey

Boney

Kumatora

Hinawa

Picky

King

Venus

Any of the Magypsies

Duster

Flint

Tracy

Mr. Maxwell

Tony: W-Why am I on the list?"

Codi: Because there are a lot of dares that can be made about you and Jeff.

Jeff: What? *Blushes*

Tony: *Blushes*

Maxwell: Don't bother him

Codi: Everyone review!

Ness: Just do it so we can get this over with.

Codi: That's the spirit Ness!

Claus: Bye, please spare me my life. I can't afford to die again

Codi: Let's just end this. Kuma, say goodbye

Kumatora: No…

Codi: Fine then… Bye! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2:Time for the Dares

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Earthbound

Codi: Yay, we got a review!

Claus: You're making a chapter on one review?

Codi: Yeah, what's your point?

Claus: Um… well…

Codi: That's what I thought, anyway the reviewer is SuperTreGamer

_**May post more in the future.**_

_**Lucas**_

_**Pick the couple that you would rather be in (Ness or Claus) and make-out for 30 seconds.**_

_**Ness**_

Use PSI Rockin Omega on Paula's face. Sorry Paula

_**Jeff **_

_**Do you ever wonder how your Dad got laid?**_

_**Kumatora**_

_**Do the Wes dance.**_

_**Teddy**_

_**Wear a bear costume until someone dares otherwise.**_

_**Flint**_

_**Punch Hinawa… in the face =D**_

_**Ninten**_

_**Kick Duster in the balls.**_

Paula

_**Burn Ness's face with PSI Fire Omega. That is what you get using PSI Rockin Omega on Paula. Ness, you are a jerkface.**_

_**Everyone that was not dared**_

_**Kiss a magypsies.**_

_**Everyone**_

KILL LOID!

Codi: I like this guy/girl already!

Lucas: I don't

Codi: Oh, you're just saying that, because you got dared. In speaking of which… _**Lucas**_

_**Pick the couple that you would rather be in (Ness or Claus) and make-out for 30 seconds.**_

Lucas: What? *blush *

Codi: You heard me.

Ness and Claus: *****slightly blushes** ***

Lucas: Well… I guess… I would rather be with Ness.

Ness: YES!

Claus: LUCAS!

* NeCas Fangirls screams *

Codi: Okay Lucas, make-out with Ness for 30 seconds

Claus: What about me?

Codi: Sorry Claus. You'll probably eventually get your chance.

* Ness and Lucas make-out for 30 seconds*

Codi: * takes picture* Okay ready for the dare. _**Ness**_

_**Use PSI Rockin Omega on Paula's face. Sorry Paula**_

Ness: What no! She'll kill me!

Codi: Oh, she'll get to do that anyway on her dare. Just do it!

*Ness uses PSI Rockin Omega on Paula. Paula takes Mortal Damage *

Jeff: She's out cold.

Hinawa: Is she going to be alright?

Codi: She'll be fine. I'll revive her when she needs to do her dare. Oh that reminds me… _**Jeff **_

_**Do you ever wonder how your Dad got laid?**_

Jeff: o.o Um… not really

Codi: Why not?

Loid: Do I not interest you.

Jeff: You hardly even know who I am!

Loid: So…

Jeff: Do you even know?

Loid: Well… I… Uh…

Codi: OKAY WE GET IT! Thank you Jeff. That's all we need to know. *sighs * okay next dare. _**Kumatora Do the Wes dance.**_

Kumatora: Uh No.

Codi: Nope. You gotta do it. They all did there's * points at Ness, Lucas, and Jeff*

Kumatora: Fine * Does the Wess dance. Codi takes picture*

Everyone: *Laughs *

Kumatora: I hate you all.

Codi: We love you too Kuma!_** Teddy**_

_**Wear a bear costume until someone dares otherwise. **_Oh I get it Teddy Bear! I get it!

Claus: Wow nothing gets by you.

Codi: Do you want to say that again to my face?

Claus: Not really.

Codi: That's what I thought.

Teddy: This is stupid! I don't even have a bear costume!

Codi: Oh, I do! * Hands Teddy a bear costume*

Teddy: … *puts on bear costume*

Ana: Oh Teddy you look so cute!

Teddy: Yeah whatever.

Codi: Ok, you have to keep that costume on until dared otherwise.

Ness: Can we just continue on?

Codi: Sure Ness. _**Flint**_

_**Punch Hinawa… in the face =D**_

Flint: Why on Earth would I ever do that?

Codi: 'Cause that's your dare.

Flint: Alright then. I'm sorry Hinawa. * Punches Hinawa in the face.*

Lucas and Claus: MOM!

Codi: I'm sure she'll be fine. Flint wouldn't dare punch her that hard.

Claus: She better be okay.

Codi: Okay next_** Ninten**_

_**Kick Duster in the balls.**_

Ninten: Sounds easy enough. * Kicks Duster in the balls*

Duster: Oof! Oh I really am going to hate that kid.

Codi: Which one Ninten or SuperTreGamer?

Duster: Both.

Codi: Sounds good to me.

Tony: Um… Paula is still passed out.

Codi: Tony! It's good to hear your voice again! I'll go ahead and revive her. * Revives Paula*

Paula: NESS!

Codi: Paula, you have to use PSI Fire Ome-

*Paula uses PSI Fire Omega on Ness. Ness takes Mortal Damage*

Codi: Um… nevermind. Now _**everyone that was not dared kiss a magypsies**_

*Everyone makes out with a magypsy. Codi gets a picture*

Ness: Never can unsee. Never can unsee. Never can unsee.

Codi: Oh quit complaining! Now Everyone _**KILL LOID!**_

Loid: WHAT! Why?

Codi: I don't know that's just what it says.

Ana: I can't hurt Loid. He's my friend

Ninten: Yeah mine to.

Teddy: I personally don't have a problem with it.

*Everyone except Ana and Ninten attacked Loid. Loid took Mortal Damage.*

Ana: Poor Loid… I hope he will be okay.

Codi: Ana, he will be fine. He will be back when I need to revive him. In speaking of revive, *Revives Hinawa*

Lucas: Mom! You're back!

Codi: Not that I don't love the whole family reunion thing, we have more dares. These are from .Vroom. Some of you might know them from Forever bound, a fanfic I'm really getting into. I hope they don't mind me saying. These are their dares. _**Ah, this sounds like a really fun story, this is the first truth or dare story I've ever encountered and I like so far.**_

_**Hmm...If I could dare anyone first; I'd dare Jeff to kiss Paula.**_

_**Why?**_

_**...**_

_**I don't know, maybe because I think they're just so adorable together.**_

_**I would dare Poo to eat western food and LIKE it (or at least pretend to).**_

_**I would dare Ness to give up Steak for life.**_

_**I would dare Mr. Maxwell to kiss Miss Venus.**_

_**I would dare Duster to shave his sweet 'stache. Lol.**_

_**I would dare the Magypsies to do the "Salsa" monkey dance. :D**_

_**And I would dare Pokey to jump off a cliff.**_

Codi: Wow I like really like your dares. Thanks for liking my fanfic so far. I really appreciate it! You just won yourself a virtual kitty!

／l、

ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
>l、ﾞ ~ヽ<br>じしf_, )ノ

Claus: Can you just get on with the freaking dares?

Codi: Wow you're pushy. First dare;_** I'd dare Jeff to kiss Paula.**_

Ness: Wait! Not going to happen!

Paula: This is what you get for using PK Rockin on me! *Paula pulls in Jeff by his jacket and kisses him. They are like this for about 3 minutes*

Jeff: Wow… Paula I-

Paula: Save it. You're actually a pretty good kisser.

Ness: It's like I'm not even in the room.

Codi: I'm so glad I got a picture of that! Anyway next dare. _**I would dare Poo to eat western food and LIKE it (or at least pretend to).**_

Poo: Fine. I'm just going to have pretend. *Codi sets up a Mexican Buffet. Poo eats.* I don't think I can hold it down!

Codi: Bathroom's that way. *Poo runs into the bathroom and after a few moment he returns.*

Poo: It was delicious!

Codi: Glad you liked it! _**I would dare Ness to give up Steak for life.  
><strong>_

Ness: WHAT! I feel like this person hates me.

Codi: Oh, I'm sure they don't. You're just overreacting. * Ness curls in a ball in the corner of the room* that's one way to handle it… _**I would dare Mr. Maxwell to kiss Miss Venus.**_

Venus: Hah! Like that'll happen!

Mr. Maxwell: Oh c'mon, just one kiss.

Venus: Would that make you happy? Whatever. *Venus kisses Maxwell on the cheek. Maxwell passes out.*

Jeff: Uh... Maxwell?

Codi: I really like the couples this person ships. They are very interesting._** I would dare Duster to shave his sweet 'stache. Lol.**_

Duster: Um… okay. *SWEET 'STACHE POWERS HAVE BEEN DEACTIVATED* that was easy.

Kumatora: He took that surprisingly well.

Codi: Works for me! _**I would dare the Magypsies to do the "Salsa" monkey dance. :D**_

Ionia: Oh darling! You are such a kidder! But if insist! *Does the Salsa dance*

Claus: Never able to unsee… never able to unsee…

Codi: Where the heck did my camera go?

Ness: I really do not know.

Codi: Ness, hand it over, NOW! * Ness hand Codi the camera.* Thank you! _**And I would dare Pokey to jump off a cliff.**_

Ness: If he doesn't jump, can I push him off?

Codi: Sure you can!

Jeff: Can I help?

Codi: Uh… sure why not?

*Ness and Jeff push Pokey off a cliff.*

Ness: Well that was fun! Do you think he will come back?

Codi: Yep.

Ness, Jeff, and Picky: Dangit.

Codi: I guess that is all for today! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully there will be many more in the future.

Ninten: No! We do not need more!

Codi: Sure we do! Also I would to thank SuperTreGamer and .Vroom. for commenting and leaving dares! You guys are awesome!

Lucas: That is nice of you two!

Codi: Yes it is. Remember to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

I have quite a bit of updates that I have wanted to share with you guys. Please work with me on this. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

1. OC's are going to be allowed, but you to give me a little summery about the OC. Also, I get the final word if they are even going to be in it or not. Please don't hate me because of this.

2. I have has some comments that I consider inappropriate. This is a rated T fanfic. I understand that what you guys want to see is not what I'm offering and I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable with writing like that. Even if it's just a Truth or Dare. I will only do sexual to a certain extent then I'll stop. So some people's dares will not be shown, and I apologize in advance.

3. The pictures Codi "takes" will be shown in the next chapter. I will leave links for all of them. Just a little treat for you guys for taking the time to read my fanfic. I greatly appreciate it!

If any of you think that anything I said might be unfair or you are confused, let me know. I would love to help explain it better.


	4. Chapter 4: Some New Guests

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**It wouldn't be on Fanfiction If I created it!**_

Codi: Hi everyone! We're back for more ToD! And this time I have guests with me! Meet Tre and Daniel!

Jeff: Whoop-de-doo

Codi: Exactly what I thought! We have quite a few dares today, so we better get started.

Ness: Can we not and say we did?

Codi: Hah! Not gonna happen. So here we go! This one is from PK AuraLight Omega_**. **__**Omg! I love ur ToD fic! It's much better than all the other mother ones! Ok I have a few dares...**_

_**Lucas: I know you would like to be with Ness, but personally I support LucasxClaus more than LucasxNess, so MAKE OUT WITH CLAUS PRONTO AND CONFESS UR FEELINGS FOR HIM! : P**_

_**Kumatora: Make out with Chuggaaconroy: P**_

_**Claus: Enter into a singing competition that offers a year's supply of omelettes as the prize! :P**_

_**Porky: Dunk your head in a toilet that Ness has just shitted in for a minute lol :P**_

Ness: Okay you lost me at PK AuraLight… something.

Lucas: Omega Ness.

Ness: Yeah whatever!

Codi: Okay shut up! Now, the first dare is _**Lucas: I know you would like to be with Ness, but personally I support LucasxClaus more than LucasxNess, so MAKE OUT WITH CLAUS PRONTO AND CONFESS UR FEELINGS FOR HIM! : P**_

Lucas: I…I … um… well I…

Claus: Oh freaking come here! *Kisses Lucas*

Ness: What is this… I don't even…

Codi: This has got to suck for you. *takes picture* and now I have the memory for forever and ever. In speaking of which, here is the link for Ness and Lucas kissing. .com/favourites/45874579?offset=432#/d323eqo

Lucas: Claus I… *blushes*

Claus: You need to stop talking Lucas. You'll embarrass yourself.

Codi: Aww how cute! Ok next dare!

Tre: I'm going to be sick!

Codi: Don't say that! Next dare! _**Kumatora: Make out with Chuggaaconroy: P**_

Kumatora: Oh you got to be kidding me.

Daniel: She wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Chugga!

Chugga: K-K-Kumatora!

Kumatora: Oh my god, okay. If you just keep your mouth shut for the most part, I'll let you take me wherever you want-

Chugga: LET'S GO TO CANADIA TO VISIT JON! HE'LL BE SO JEALOUS!

Daniel: Wow… uh…

Codi: Wait, you guys were suppose to-

Paula: Just leave 'em be.

Codi: You're right. Here is the link to the Kumatora dance. .com/?qh=§ion=&q=kumatora+wess+dance#/d1u03s5 Next dare _**Claus: Enter into a singing competition that offers a year's supply of omelettes as the prize! :P**_

Claus: Sorry I don't sing.

Lucas: Sure you do Claus! You're a great singer!

Claus: Please don't help Lucas.

Codi: Oh c'mon Claus. Do it for your brother.

Claus: *sigh* Fine. What should I sing?

Codi: Oh! *Whispers to Claus*

Claus: My mom used to sing that to us when we were kids.

Codi: Exactly.

Claus: Okay. Fine. Here it goes.

In a distant town, as the dark grows deep,  
>Unfamiliar words resound, whispered and weak,<p>

Let me heal the pain, drive away despair,  
>Lead this child who's lost his way; help him prepare.<p>

While apart, understand,  
>I will live my life for you wherever I am.<p>

Its my greatest wish, to provide for you,  
>Tender moments, sweetest dreams, love, warm and true.<p>

As I close my eyes, even now I see,  
>On his face, that little child smiles just for me,<p>

If I call, if he hears,  
>He will turn towards me, free from his fears.<p>

Shine on one dear child, one so very small,  
>One who carries on alone, strong after all,<p>

Shine on one dear child, one so very small,  
>One who carries on alone, strong after all. <p>

Codi: Claus that was beautiful! Here take the omelets.

Claus: Wait, I was getting rewarded for this?

Lucas: Yep! *Kisses Claus. Codi takes a picture*

Codi: Two for the price of one grandma! Everyone ready for the next dare? _**Porky: Dunk your head in a toilet that Ness has just shitted in for a minute lol :P**_

Ness: Freaking awesome! Oh Porky Pig!

Pokey: Oh shut it! Spankety! Spankety! Spanke-

*Ness pushes Pokey's head in the toilet*

Ana: This may sound mean, but I am very entertained right now.

Tre: I second that.

Codi: Well then… the next person who reviewed is SilverSockFox_**. **_I will put your OC in the next chapter. This one is already going to be long._** Oh oh oh! I wanna join in on this dare fest!**_

_**Now.. What to do...**_

_**-first dare: everybody gets a genderswitch until the end! No exceptions.**_

_**-second dare: Lucas and flint, BATTLE OF THE SAXES! (I have a weird head-cannon the they both play sax, don' t jugde)**_

_**-third dare: Claus, throw a sock with rocks in it at Ness for stealing Lucas from you.**_

_**-first truth: does Jeff feel the same way about Tony?**_

_**That's all I can think of right now... Have fun with this!**_

_**Also... WELCOME TO ! :D**_

Codi: YES! I was wait for this!

Ninten: For what…?

Codi: For this. _**-First dare: everybody gets a genderswitch until the end! No exceptions.**_

Tracy: Why were you waiting for that?

Codi: Because I know Maxwell has a machine that can do it.

Maxwell: N-N-No I don't!

Jeff: Just give it up Maxwell

Daniel: I agree with Jeff here.

Maxwell: Fine. *Hands the gender bending machine to Codi*

Tre: My question is why you would need one of these in the first place?

Maxwell: I work at an all boys boarding school. I needed some entertainment.

Tony and Jeff: Wait. What?

Codi: Well I guess that makes since. *Codi starts up the machine* Daniel, Tre I think we should go in the other room.

Daniel: Wait. What about Kumatora?

Kumatora: I hate you all so much right now.

Codi: So how'd it go?

Kumatora: He took me to Canada, I was freezing, he wouldn't shut up, and he tried to kiss me.

Tre: Sounds like you had a fun time! Now that I think of it, Daniel, Codi, and I should be going.

*Codi, Daniel, and Tre leave the room. It is quiet for a few seconds then there are a bunch of panicked screams.*

Daniel: What The Heck!

Codi: Oh! I want to think of their names for them.

Jeffinah

Paul

Loidina

Tawni

Andrew

Lucah

Nintina

Teddi

Nessie

Pooki

Claudia

Pokina

Bonnie

Kumatoro

Henry

Pionia

Queen

Neptune

Dusty

Flare

Triston

Ms. Maxine

Tre: Some were cleverer than others.

Kumatoro: I'm digging this.

Codi: That's great. Jeffinah, can you and Paul, Pooki, and Ness stand together so I can get a picture?

Jeffinah: Uh… sure. *They stand together. Codi takes a picture*

Codi: Same you four Nessie. *They together and get a picture also*

Daniel: Same for the four from Mother 1?

Codi: Nah. I'll spare them

Loidina, Andrew, Nintina, and Teddi: YES!

Tre: Ya know Jeff, now that your female, your actually pretty hot.

Jeffinah: Don't make me point a gun at you.

Codi: Well enough of that. You all will be like this for the rest of the chapter. Have fun! Okay the next dare is_**-second dare: Lucas and flint, BATTLE OF THE SAXES! (I have a weird head-cannon the they both play sax, don't judge)**_

Codi: Ooh! I can play the Bb Clarinet and the Soprano Saxophone! Go saxophone!

Lucah: Are you ready Dad or… Mom?

Flare: Ready as I'll ever be.

*Epic battle of the Saxes. Lucas on Soprano. Flint on Alto.*

Daniel: *Claps* Impressive.

Codi: So who do you think won?

Flare: Honestly, I think Lucas or… Lucah. I haven't played my Sax in a long while. She has impressed me.

Codi: Well that's sweet. As much as I'd to talk about this more, and I really would, we have to continue. _**-third dare: Claus, throw a sock with rocks in it at Ness for stealing Lucas from you.**_

Claudia: Hehehehehehehe…

Nessie: C-C-Claus… Let's put the sock down. No need for harming me.

Claudia: Oh I think there is.*Claus throw a sock full of rocks at Ness. Ness takes mortal damage.* That felt good.

Lucah: CLAUS!

Codi: LUCAS! STOP YELLING! Next dare. _**-First truth: does Jeff feel the same way about Tony?**_

Jeffinah: *blushes* Well I…I can't talk about this.

Codi: Well then whisper it in my ear. *Jeff whispers in Codi's ear* Aww! Oh I almost forgot! Here is the link of Jeff and Paula .com/art/For-Iaminuyasha-110992318

Paul: Yay!

Codi: Okay these next dare are from SuperTreGamer! Hey these are yours Tre! You said___**Ninten and Ana**_

_**You will be locked in a closet with Pedobear and his PSI shield for 3 hours... enjoy**_

_**Duster**_

_**Since you hate me, I have no choice have sex with every mygipse (if this is too bad to say "insert sex scene here" eat a taco that will give you AIDS)**_

_**Everyone gets there genders switched back( I know that silversockfox said no exceptions but I have a beam katana that can cut through their body)**_

_**Flint**_

_**get crafted into Flint and Steel (it is an item in minecraft)**_

_**Kumatora**_

_**Wear a thin bikini for the rest of the story**_

_**Ninten and Ana**_

_**After your "meeting" with pedobear. Kill Loid or else you two will have a talk with pedobear again.**_

_**Codi**_

_**Turn Venus into a man... an ugly, ugly man**_

_**Porky**_

_**Hump primed TNT :D**_

_**Teddy**_

_**how is the itchy bear costume**_

_**Anyone who was not dared**_

_**GO HAVE SEX WITH A CREEPER (a green exploding monster on minecraft)**_

_**Hinawa**_

_**Kill Lucas and Claus with this stick and this penny**_

_**Anyone who is alive after all of that**_

_**Here is a nuclear bomb that will explode in 10 seconds Goodbye, Hey Codi, do you want to grab some lunch.**_

Daniel: Hey! Why did you skip mine?

Codi: Because yours were too sexual!

Daniel: *sigh*

Codi: Okay first dare! _**Ninten and Ana**_

_**You will be locked in a closet with Pedobear and his PSI shield for 3 hours... enjoy**_

Nintina: No! That won't be necessary!

Andrew: Not at all!

Codi: Have fun guys! *shoves Ninten and Ana in a closet with Pedobear*

Andrew and Nintina: AAAHHH!

Codi: I feel really bad about this.

Tre: Oh they'll be fine.

*After 3 hours Ana and Ninten come out of the closet. Ana is crying and Ninten is pale.*

Codi: Oh my gosh are you guys okay?

Nintina: I've been better…

Codi: Okay then… next dare… _**Since you hate me, I have no choice have sex with every mygipse (if this is too bad to say "insert sex scene here" eat a taco that will give you AIDS)**_

Codi: TRE! What did I say about things being too sexual?

Tre: Well… I-I-I

Codi: I can't even do half of these dares! I'm sorry about yelling, but I'm serious this stuff. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Okay next REAL dare. _**Everyone gets there genders switched back( I know that silversockfox said no exceptions but I have a beam katana that can cut through their body)**_

Daniel: I don't know how to respond to this…

Claudia: I do! Change us back!

Codi: Fine! Stop yelling at me! Daniel, Tre come with me. *Codi, Tre, and Daniel leave the room* We can go back in now.

Daniel: Everyone back to normal?

Ness: Yes! Thank you!

Tre: Um… Jeff sorry about-

Jeff: Don't even talk about.

Codi: Next dare shall we? _**Flint**_

_**get crafted into Flint and Steel (it is an item in minecraft)**_

Flint: Okay then. *Gets crafted into Flint and Steel*

Claus: Wow! I thought my dad was cool before!

Codi: Tre, where do you get these ideas?

Tre: I have a… interesting mind.

Codi: That's all I need to know. Thank you. Next dare then. _**Kumatora  
>Wear a thin bikini for the rest of the story<strong>_

Daniel: You would like that wouldn't you Tre?

Tre: Yes I would.

Codi: Well I can't have her wear it for the rest of the story. Mainly because there really is no end. She can wear it for the entire next chapter.

Tre: Fair enough.

Kumatora: Not on your life.

Codi: Fine. Tre would you-

Kumatora: Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll wear it! *Kumatora puts bikini on*

Tre: Whoa!

Kumatora: I'm gonna hurt you.

Codi: Pain is fun! Next dare! _**Ninten and Ana  
>After you're "meeting" with pedobear. Kill Loid or else you two will have a talk with pedobear again.<strong>_

Ninten: You've been a good friend, Loid.

Ana: We'd hate for anything bad to happen to you.

Loid: G-Guys. You're scaring me.

Ana: Have you seen my new PSI attack? It's called PSI Beam Omega.

Ninten: Loid can you tell how hard my baseball bat is?

Loid: Guys this is a bad idea! *Ninten and Ana attack Loid. Loid takes Mortal Damage.*

Ana: That was terrible.

Codi: I'll revive him later. Next dare is _**Codi  
>Turn Venus into a man... an ugly, ugly man<strong>_

Venus: Twice! UH!

Daniel: She's got a point there.

Codi: Oh well. Next dare _**Teddy  
>how is the itchy bear costume<strong>_

Teddy: Crappy.

Codi: Okay, works for me. Next dare _**Hinawa  
>Kill Lucas and Claus with this stick and this penny<strong>_

Hinawa: Will you be able to revive them?

Codi: Of course!

Hinawa: Okay then. *Hinawa somehow killed her sons with a penny and a stick*

Flint: It will be okay Hinawa.

Codi: Well that's sad. _**Anyone who is alive after all of that  
>Here is a nuclear bomb that will explode in 10 seconds Goodbye, Hey Codi, do you want to grab some lunch.<strong>_

Codi: Sure! Bye guys! Enjoy the bomb. Daniel could close off the chapter?

Daniel: Uh sure. Jeff deactivate the bomb!

Jeff: I already did.

Daniel: Thanks! Remember to Review. Codi has really appreciated it. Sadly, Tre and I will not be in the next chapter. But it was fun nonetheless.

Lucas: Bye everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Psychoatrists & Rap Battles

Codi: Hey everyone I'm back! And I have Silver with me today!

Silver: Hello everyone!

Lucas: Nice to meet you Silver!

Codi: *looks over at Ness, who is talking with Paula* Ness, you look upset. What's wrong?

Ness: I'm fine.

Codi: Denial is not just a river in Egypt…

Ness: Wha- fine! What do you want?

Codi: Well, I'm an assistant to this psychiatrist and she would love to offer medical help to you. Her name is Vroom and she is one of the sanest psychiatrists I've ever met in my life

Ness: Wait… I thought Vroom hated me!

Codi: No she doesn't actually! C'mon! *Codi grabs Ness' arm and pulls him to the Empire Porky Building* She resides on the 66th floor of this place!

Ness: Of course she does...

Codi: Well here we are!

Ness: Okay, I'm leaving!

Codi: No, please stay… for me?

Ness: *sigh* fine whatever…

Vroom: Thank you for stopping by Ness.

Ness: Lets just get this over with.

Codi: That's a great choice Ness!

Vroom: I will begin by asking you a series of questions and you will answer True or False. Simple enough?

Ness: I guess…

Vroom: Have you ever gone without steak?

Ness: In what time span?

Codi: Just answer the question Ness.

Ness: Well I'm going without right now aren't I?

Vroom: Do you have pending feelings for Paula?

Ness: Well of course I do.

Codi: Aww!

Vroom: How does that make you feel?

Ness: Confident.

Codi: Aww!

Ness: Is that all you know how to fricken say?

Vroom: Does Paula have feelings for you?

Ness: Well I-I don't know. There are times where I feel other guys are taking her away from me.

Codi: This will make a great Fanfiction!

Vroom: How does that make you feel?

Ness: I guess lost, abandoned.

Vroom: Is this other person Jeff?

Ness: O.O

Codi: Dun Dun DUUUNNN!

Ness: How did you know that?

Vroom: How does that make you feel?

Ness: Angry!

Codi: Ness, please refrain from killing Jeff. We still need him for dares.

Vroom: Do you feel like your own psychiatrist hates you?

Ness: Yes actually.

Vroom: How does that make you feel?

Ness: What's with you and saying that?

Vroom: It is 6pm. I must be going.

*Codi and Ness hear chaotic screams and sounds once she leaves.*

Codi: We should go.

Ness: Agreed! * They run back to Codi's house*

Codi: Silver is there any damage!

Silver: No why?

Codi: Oh no reason let's just start the dares shall we? *nervous laugh* these are from SuperTreGamer. _**funny,**_

_**Lucas, Claus, Ness, ... any person under 18.**_

_**An army of pedobears are in this closet, go inside(I am a bad person)**_

_**Duster**_

_**DIE! (this is the part where I cut of his head and give it to a mecha-drago)**_

_**Porky**_

_**Stand in a room full of TNT and pull the lever (BOOM!)**_

_**Teddy**_

_**Give me a piggyback ride to the store and buy me some pie NOW BITCH!**_

_**Kumatora**_

_**Meet chugga in the closet**_

_**A message to PK AuraLight Omega**_

_**HYPOCRITE!**_

_**Ness**_

_**Eat poisoned steak that tastes like a taco**_

_**Everyone**_

_**Please read my ToD and tell me what you think of it. (It does not follow the rules of a typical ToD but oh well) oh and Hug a creeper and try not to explode**_

_**This Atom bomb is strapped to my chest and will go off in . Seconds now everyone will die! *evil laugh***_

Claus: This guy again!

Silver: That's irony!

Codi: Well the first dare is _**Lucas, Claus, Ness, any person under 18.**_

_**An army of pedobears are in this closet, go inside (I am a bad person)**_

Duster: Oh my, I feel bad for them.

Codi: As do I. Wait I'm under 18…

Silver: Don't worry you don't have to go in there. But they do sadly. *point's at Jeff, Paula, Loid, Tony, Ana, Lucas, Ninten, Ness, Poo, Claus, Pokey, Picky, and Tracy*

Codi: Wait, Kuma, how old are you?

Kumatora: Let's just say I'm 19 shall we?

Codi: Agreed. Sorry guys *Transports all the children to the closet. There are screams coming from the closet.*

Hinawa: Please let them out!

Codi: Okayokayokay! *lets them out*

Picky: That was terrible.

Silver: Let's just pretend that any of that ever happened.

Codi: That's a good idea. Let's just continue. _**Duster**_

_**DIE! (this is the part where I cut of his head and give it to a mecha-drago)**_

Duster: It's official this guys hates me! *Tre comes in and cuts off Duster's head*

Kumatora: O.o

Codi: H-He'll be fine! I'll revive him later. Okay next dare! _**Porky**_

_**Stand in a room full of TNT and pull the lever (BOOM!)**_

Ness: He would totally do it too.

Paula: I feel that this is such unnecessary violence.

Silver: I don't! I mean its not like any of you are actually real!

Everyone: What?

Codi: Nothing! She said nothing! *Looks over to Pokey* Hey Pokey you see that room with the caution sign on it?

Pokey: Yeah, what about it?

Codi: Well if you go in there and pull the lever, you will get a triple bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries and a large shake.

Pokey: HECK YEAH!

*Pokey runs into the room. There is a silence and then a loud bang.*

Ness: *Slow claps* Only Pokey. Only fricken Pokey.

Silver: Oh shut up, you would've done the same thing.

Ness: … Good point.

Codi: Lets not waste an hour on this topic. Next dare please… _**Teddy**_

_**Give me a piggyback ride to the store and buy me some pie NOW BITCH!**_

Teddy: But Tre isn't even here!

Codi: That can be arranged. * Teleports Tre to Codi's house.*

Tre: What the heck? I was busy watching My Little Pony!

Silver: Do you want to have Teddy do the dare or not?

Tre: Heck yeah I do! * Tre jumps on Teddy's back* C'mon bitch!

*Tre and Teddy leave*

Silver: Hey Codi, where's the nearest store?

Codi: Oh, two… three miles.

Ana: Poor Teddy!

Codi: You got that right. Next dare please! _**Kumatora**_

_**Meet chugga in the closet**_

Kumatora: Oh you have got to be kidding me.

Codi: I wish I was. Well not really, but whatever.

Kumatora: You really think I would get in a closet with that creep?

Silver: Well you could always go back to Canada.

Kumatora: The closet's fine. *Kumatora walks into the closet. After a few moments of silence there is a male scream. Kumatora comes out with a unconscious Emile wrapped in Duct Tape.* And this is what happens when you cross Kuma!

Codi: Um… _**Ness**_

_**Eat poisoned steak that tastes like a taco**_

Codi: Ya hungry Ness?

Ness: Why would I accept food from you?

Codi: 'Cause its your favorite, steak!

Ness: Really? Well then hand it over. *Codi hands Ness the steak. Ness begins to eat.* It tastes strangely like Mexican. What did you d-

Lucas: Ness!

Codi: Oops. Sorry Ness. He's right, never accept food from me. By the way does anyone want cookies?

Everyone: Sure!

_**This Atom bomb is strapped to my chest and will go off in . Seconds now everyone will die! *evil laugh***_

Ninten: Wait, isn't he and Teddy at the store?

Silver: Well I guess we won't be seeing them any time soon.

Codi: True that. These next dares are from Neron642! _**YOU SOB! You left me to die! hhh, I forgive you at least you didn't take Loid or Jeff**_

_**Ness: show that orange haired F****r(Claus) who's right for Lucas**_

_**Ninten: You, me. Rap battle. I choose 25 to life by Eminem.**_

_**Kumatora: sing the chorus**_

_**NN642 OUT**_

Codi: Oh I would never let people I care about die.

Everyone: … Wait, Hey!

Codi: I'm only kidding! _**Ness: show that orange haired F****r(Claus) who's right for Lucas**_

Silver: This has turned into an all out war!

Ness: Claus, I heard you know a thing or two about PSI.

Claus: That I do.

Ness: And weaponry.

Claus: Same.

Ness: How about at the same time?

Claus: Wait what?

Ness: Jeff, Paula could you come help me for a minute?

Claus: That's not necessary Ness.

Ness: Oh, I think it's totally necessary! *Ness used PSI Rockin Omega on Claus. Claus took mortal damage.* There!

Lucas: Will you two just stop fighting over me? I'm not some prize! *Lucas runs over to Codi. Codi comforts him the best she can.*

Codi: You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Silver will you take care of the dares for right now?

Silver: Gladly. _**Ninten: You, me. Rap battle. I choose 25 to life by Eminem.**_

_**Kumatora: sing the chorus**_

Kumatora: Cool I love that song!

Ninten: Two questions. One, do I get to have a partner? Two, what do I sing? *Daniel appears in a puff of smoke.*

Daniel: To answer your questions, yes and whatever you want.

Ninten: Okay I will sing I Need A Doctor and Paula will be my partner for the chorus. I would choose Ana, but she hates rap.

Daniel: Okay, me and Kumatora will start.

Kumatora_**  
><strong>_Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a chase<br>25 to life  
>Too late for the other side<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<br>Yeah  
>Too late<br>I can't keep chasing em  
>I'm taking my life back<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<p>

Daniel  
>I don't think she understands the sacrifices that I made<br>Maybe if this bitch had acted right I would've stayed  
>But I've already wasted over half of my life I would've laid<br>Down and died for you I no longer cry for you  
>No more pain bitch you<br>Took me for granted took my heart and ran it straight into the planet  
>Into the dirt I can no longer stand it<br>Now my respect I demand it  
>Imma take control of this relationship<br>Command it, and imma be the boss of you now goddamnit

Paula  
>I'm about to lose my mind<br>you've been gone for so long  
>I'm running out of time<br>I need a doctor  
>call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life<p>

Ninten  
>I told the world one day I would pay it back<br>say it on tape, and lay it, record it  
>so that one day I could play it back<br>but I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that  
>doubt starting to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black<br>Hope - I just need a ray of that  
>'Cause no one sees my vision when I play it for 'em<br>They just say it's whack  
>they don't know what dope is<br>and I don't know if I was awake or asleep  
>when I wrote this,<br>all I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest  
>you picked me up, breathed new life in me<br>I owe my life to you  
>but for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do<br>but it just dawned on me you lost a son  
>daemons fighting you, it's dark.<p>

Daniel

And what I mean is that I will no longer let you control me  
>So you better hear me out this much you owe me<br>I gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you while I've stayed  
>Faithful all the way this is how I fucking get repaid<br>Look at how I dress fucking baggy sweats, go to work a mess  
>Always in a rush to get back to you I ain't heard you yet<br>Not even once say you appreciate me I deserve respect  
>I've done my best to give you nothing less than perfectness<br>And I know that if I end this I'll no longer have nothing left  
>But you keep treating me like a staircase it's time to fucking step<br>And I won't be coming back so don't hold your fucking breath  
>You know what you've done no need to go in depth<br>I told you, you'd be sorry if I fucking left  
>Id laugh while you wept<p>

Ninten

let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you  
>I don't think you realize what you mean to me<br>not the slightest clue  
>'Cause me and you were like a crew<br>I was like your sidekick  
>you gon either wanna fight me when I get off this fucking mic<br>or you gon hug me  
>But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do 'cause<p>

Paula  
>I'm about to lose my mind<br>you've been gone for so long  
>I'm running out of time<br>I need a doctor  
>call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life<p>

Daniel

Hows it feel now, yeah, funny ain't it, you neglected me  
>Did me a favor although my spirit free you've set<br>But a special place for you in my heart I have kept  
>It's unfortunate but it's,<p>

Kumatora  
>Too late for the other side<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<br>Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a chase<br>25 to life

Ninten

It hurts when I see you struggle  
>you come to me with ideas<br>You say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled  
>'Cause the shit I hear is crazy<br>But you're either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more  
>seems like your own opinion's not one you can form<br>Can't make a decision you keep questioning yourself  
>Second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help<br>like I'm your leader  
>your supposed to fucking be my mentor<br>I can endure no more,  
>I demand you remember who you are<br>it was you who believed in me  
>when everyone was telling you don't sign me<br>Everyone at the fucking label, let's tell the truth  
>you risked your career for me<br>I know it as well as you

Daniel

I feel like when I bend over backwards for you all you do is laugh  
>Cause that ain't good enough you expect me to fold myself in half<br>Til I snap  
>Don't think I'm loyal<br>All I do is rap  
>How can I moonlight on the side<br>I have no life outside of that  
>Don't I give you enough of my time<br>You don't think so do you  
>Jealous when I spend time with the girls<br>Why I'm married to you still man I don't know  
>But tonight I'm serving you with papers<br>I'm divorcing you  
>Go marry someone else and make em famous<br>And take away their freedom like you did to me  
>Treat em like you don't need them and they ain't worthy of you<br>Feed em the same shit you made me eat  
>I'm moving on forget you oh,<br>Now I'm special? Oh, I didn't feel special when i was with you  
>All I ever felt was this<br>Helplessness  
>Imprisoned by a selfish bitch<br>Chew me up and spit me out  
>I fell for this so many times<br>It's ridiculous  
>And still I stick with this<br>I'm sick of this but in my sickness and addiction  
>You're as addictive as they get<br>Evil as they come vindictive as they make em  
>My friends keep asking why I can't just walk away from<p>

Ninten  
>nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy<br>Dre, I'm crying in this booth  
>You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours<br>but I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more  
>but I ain't giving up faith and you ain't giving up on me<br>Get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake 'cause

Paula  
>I'm about to lose my mind<br>you've been gone for so long  
>I'm running out of time<br>I need a doctor  
>call me a doctor<br>I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life<br>bring me back to life  
>bring me back to life<p>

Daniel

I'm addicted  
>To the pain, the stress, the drama<br>I'm drawn in so I guess imma mess  
>Cursed and blessed<br>But this time imma  
>Ain't changing my mind<br>I'm climbing out this abyss  
>You screaming as I walk out that I'll be missed<br>But when you spoke to people who meant the most to you  
>You left me off your list<p>

Fuck you hip-hop  
>I'm leaving you, my life sentence is served bitch<br>And it's just

Kumatora  
>Too late for the other side<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<br>Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a chase<br>25 to life  
>Too late<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<p>

*Many applauses come from the group*

Silver: Wow that was impressive!

Jeff: I'm… surprised.

Kumatora: That was fun, but let me actually rap next time. Somebody make that a dare!

Daniel: Good Job Ninten. Willing to try me again sometime?

Ninten: Anytime.

Codi: Okay, I can take care of the dares now! These next uhh… truths are from apandabear. _**i feel the poor kids of earthbound have suffered through enough dares, so heres some uncomfortable truths:**_

_**Ness, where did you get your disgusting habit of eating out of the trash?**_

_**Poo, do you hate your name?**_

_**Claus and Lucas, do you enjoy sharing a bed?**_

_**Ninten, why do you not know any attack psi powers you wuss?**_

_**Duster, how did you break your leg?**_

_**Porky, we all know you envy ness. You had a goddamn movie dedicated to him. Why?**_

_**Everyone else, who is your favorite person in the room?**_

Codi: It's nice to be able to get away from dares for a little while.

Ness: That's true, but these aren't much better.

Codi: Ness! It's a great thing that you spoke up! _**Ness, where did you get your disgusting habit of eating out of the trash?**_

Ness: Simple. Free stuff.

Jeff: He told me the same thing.

Poo: Same.

Codi: Wow, you guys are doing the domino effect for me. _**Poo, do you hate your name?**_

Poo: Absolutely not. Poo is the name of a great warrior that has been passed down too me. It is an honor to have my name.

Silver: Great story bro.

Codi: Well at least I know now. _**Claus and Lucas, do you enjoy sharing a bed?**_

Lucas: Well I don't know about Claus, but I sure do. If you read Silver's Fanfiction, Away with the Letters, it explains it perfectly. We were once too small to warm the bed on our own so we shared the bed to help that.

Claus: I couldn't explain it any other way.

Codi: Well that's sweet! _**Ninten, why do you not know any attack psi powers you wuss?**_

Ninten: I'm not a wuss! It's just the way I am. I was just wasn't made to have offensive PSI like Ana or Ness. Doesn't mean I'm not beneficial to the team!

Silver: Sure you are…

Everyone:…

Codi: Before this conversation gets anymore awkward lets continue to the next question. _**Duster, how did you break your leg?**_

Duster: Wess.

Silver: Wess did that?

Wess: It is true. The moron is right for once.

Kumatora: You really shouldn't be calling your son a moron.

Wess: Well he is one. It was during our training.

Duster: I can't really go into details about how it happened.

Ana: Please don't.

Codi: Interesting. _**Porky, we all know you envy ness. You had a goddamn movie dedicated to him. Why?**_

Ness: Well who wouldn't envy me?

Codi: *Raises hand*

Ness: …

Porky: I do NOT envy that Pig's Butt!

Silver: Then what's up with the movie?

Porky: W-What movie? I don't know what you're talking about!

Codi: Sure you don't!

Lucas: I've seen it when we were on our adventure. It's pretty good!

Codi: Thanks for letting me know Lucas! I'll be sure to check it out! _**Everyone else, who is your favorite person in the room? **_I'm just going to make everyone say.

Jeff: It's a tie between Ness and Tony. They're my best friends.

Paula: Ness.

Loid: Ninten, he was my friend when nobody liked me.

Tony: Jeff.

Ana: Ninten!

Lucas: Claus!

Ninten: Um… All my friends mean the world to me!

Codi: Aww!

Ness: Again with the awws!

Teddy: My gang. Ninten would come in a close second.

Ness: Hm… In the friendship category it would be Jeff. In the loving category, it would be Paula.

Poo: Good to see that I mean something to you Ness. I'd have to say someone very special back up in Dalaam.

Claus: Simple. Lucas.

Silver: That's cool! He chose you and you chose him!

Pokey: …

Codi: C'mon, tell us!

Pokey: Well it's certainly not Picky.

Picky: Love you too!

Pokey: Whatever. I'll say *mumbles*

Silver: I couldn't hear you.

Pokey: I said *mumbles*

Codi: What was that?

Pokey: I SAID NESS!

Ness: I so knew it.

Boney: Woof Woof! (Lucas and Claus)

Kumatora: *sigh* If really have to answer, probably either Lucas or Duster.

Duster and Lucas:

Hinawa: I can't choose just one person. Family is the greatest thing in the world!

Flint: I agree with Hinawa.

Picky: Ness is cool! But Tracy's better.

King: zzzzz… zzzz…

Ness: That's my dog for ya!

Venus: Must I answer?

Codi: Well in a Fanfiction the Universe Will Die without You, Jeff saved you.

Venus: Well I guess that answers it then.

Duster: Kuma.

Silver: Quick and simple. I like it.

Tracy: Picky, all the way!

Codi: That's sweet!

Maxwell: A certain blonde lady.

Venus: Don't even think about it!

Pippi: MY NINTEY IS THE GREATEST THING IN THE WORLD!

Ninten: Why is she here?

Nana: Hey Lucas! How are you doing? I'm doing fine myself! I was just transported here. It was-

Claus: And her?

Codi: I invited them. They're in the story now!

Ana: *Hides knife* that's great!

Claus: Amazing!

Ninten: Incredible!

Silver: I think we should start wrapping things up.

Ness: Yes please!

Codi: We could a couple more dares for you Ness.

Ness: No that won't be necessary!

Codi: Alright then. Be sure to review everyone! It makes me so happy! You guys got me over 3,700 words in just one chapter!

Claus: Be sure to review so we can get this over with

Codi: Uh… Claus, did I not mention that there really isn't any ending to this.

Claus: WHAT?

Pippi: Be sure to Ninty kiss me!

Ninten and Ana: Oh, please don't!


End file.
